1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to holders and more particularly to an easily taken and carried holder for holding a pair of boots in place so as to have characteristics of easy taking, secure hold, practicability, and convenient storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Wearing boots are becoming popular as life quality improves. After taking off boots, a wearer may insert a hard object into each boot so as to prevent the boots from being slack. Otherwise, surfaces of the boots may wrinkle and the boots may be visually unattractive.
Conventionally, a holder for one of a pair of shoes is a hard object adapted to dispose in the shoe. The hard object is shaped to comply with the shape of the shoe. However, it is not for boots having a protective covering for part of the leg. It is also known that upper portions of boots may bend when the boots are not used and if portions of the boots covering part of the legs are not made of rigid materials. Disadvantageously, the boots may have a shortened useful life and are not easy to remove out of the holders.
The present inventor is aware that the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.